


Fuchsia and snow

by rachyxxx



Series: Traditions [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachyxxx/pseuds/rachyxxx
Summary: You take a walk in the snow with your girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!<3

The sky is dark, the darkest you've ever seen. The air is sharp, your cheeks turning red with the chill. The ground crunches beneath your feet.

It's your first Christmas with your beautiful Feferi, and its _snowing_!

Her hand rests in yours, fitting perfectly as it always does. She's the only warmth on this freezing night. Her hair cascades down her back like a waterfall, the fuchsia tips matching her nails perfectly. Her eyes are bright, moving like lightning as she follows the snow through the air.

She's beautiful and you can't believe how lucky you are.

"Feferi." You say, butterflies flooding your stomach as she turns to you, smiling like you're the only thing in the world. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah you are." A giggle escapes your lips and your blush could probably heat up the whole city, but you don't care. It's just the two of you, and you've never been so happy.

"I meant the snow!" She sticks her tongue out at you and pushes her glasses up her nose. "I'm surprised you can even see through those! They're covered in snow!" You gently lift the lenses from her face, wiping them clean and bowing as low as you can, offering the glasses with a "M'lady!" To a chorus of giggles.

"Why thank you!" She curtseys, and you're both laughing so much your sides ache.

Several minutes and many near-slips on the snowy ground later, you're nearly back at the tiny flat you share.

"Nep! Nep! Oh my god look at this! Nep!" She's running, faster then you're ever seen her run before, and you follow, not sure how long she can keep up this pace without falling flat on her cute butt.

You finally catch a glimpse of what she's running towards, and you grin.

"Have you ever seen such bright pink roses Nepeta!" They're truly beautiful, in perfect bloom, and she gasps as she realises they match her hair. "Nep look!"

She picks one and smells it, sighing at the familiar scent. "Aren't they beautiful?!"

"Yeah you are."

She turns and you take a breath, centering yourself and calling to mind the words you've been preparing for months.

Her hands cover her mouth as she notices you're on one knee.

"Feferi, we've been together for almost a year, and since the moment I met you I've been in love with you. You are the most beautiful thing in all of creation. I cannot imagine a future without you - and of course as many pets as possible. That's a given." You reveal the rose from behind your back, a ring clearly resting in the centre. You hear a gasp and you carry on. "Fef, I love you. And I was wondering if you like the sound of wearing a shiny ring on your finger." You chuckle and say the words you've been dreaming of for months. "Will you marry me?"

You're on the ground in a flash, a Feferi-shaped crying blur kissing you all over your face. "Yes! Yes! Of course I will! Oh my god Nepeta! I love you! I love you!" You laugh and share the sweetest kiss before standing, plucking the ring from the fuchsia rose and placing it on her finger. It fits perfectly, and the relief is palpable; you were convinced it wouldn't.

She all but screams, sweeping you up in her arms and making incoherent noises which sound a lot like 'I love it' but you can't be totally sure.

"I love you Fef."

She kisses you again, this one slow, passionate, all of your affection in one moment. "I love you too Nepeta." She smiles and it lights up your world. "I'll love you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who made themself cry writing this (hint: it was me). Merry Christmas, I hope it's a gay one <3


End file.
